


Confiteor

by alittlelark



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Confessions, Crushes, Cuties, Dorks in Love, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Panic Attacks, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Trauma, What-If, e li odio per questo, i bacini a stampo, parliamo di richie scusate, sono due scemi, what the fuck is going on is eddie's mood
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlelark/pseuds/alittlelark
Summary: Durante la notte dopo il litigio fra i Losers, Richie, sentendosi in colpa per molte cose, decide di andare a trovare Eddie.-Vedendolo così, ad Eddie era venuto spontaneo chiedersi se fosse tornato a casa.Se aveva mangiato, bevuto, riposato.Ma sopratutto, gli veniva spontaneo chiedersi cosa fosse successo in sua assenza perché, per la prima volta, Richie sembrava davvero sconvolto e non era sicuro che la cosa dipendesse totalmente dall’incubo vissuto poche ore prima.(...)“Richie” aveva mormorato, con un groppo in gola non dissimile eppure del tutto diverso dal precedente “Che è successo con gli altri?”-Una sorta di piccolo missing moment per questi due scemi





	Confiteor

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a Yems per avermi portato a scrivere questa cosina.  
Il titolo è il nome della preghiera penitenziale (quella che dice per mia colpa mia colpa mia grandissima colpa per intenderci va) ma significa anche "Io Confesso" in latino e se leggete capirete benissimo che si riferisce a più di una cosa. Perciò... Buona lettura!

Eddie se ne stava steso sul suo letto.

Nonostante la stanchezza, che gli rendeva le membra e la testa pesanti e che si era insinuata fin nelle sue giovani e sottili ossa ancora doloranti per la caduta del pomeriggio, non riusciva a dormire, il sonno che non ne voleva saperne di cedere il posto alla paranoia e all’ansia che sentiva riverberargli nel cervello e nel petto, echi di quella paralizzante paura che l’aveva più di una volta travolto nelle ultime ventiquattro ore.

Se ne stava lì, nella sua stanza da sempre conosciuta e che mai gli era sembrata tanto estranea, sdraiato, senza osare spostarsi o emettere fiato.

L’unico movimento era dato dagli occhi scuri, aperti e spalancati come quelli di un gufo, che scivolavano lentamente e nervosamente da un angolo invisibile all’altro, tentando di penetrare quel denso e opprimente buio che ora più che mai gli sembrava essere una qualche terribile creatura.

Gli pareva che tutt’attorno al suo letto ci fosse una viva e pulsante massa , che fremeva e impercettibilmente si muoveva, scivolando sempre di più verso di lui, pronta ad allungarsi per afferrargli le caviglie e poi avvilupparsi su, per la sue gambe, allargandosi sulla sua pelle come il petrolio sul mare: impercettibile eppure letale.

Si sarebbe fatta poi strada, espandendosi sulla sua pancia e sul suo petto, risalendo poi per il suo collo sottile che quasi dolcemente avrebbe stretto, levandogli il respiro non senza una certa tremenda eleganza; arrivata al suo volto gli si sarebbe riversata in gola per soffocare ulteriormente i sui agonizzanti lamenti, entrando così anche dentro di lui, riempiendolo, colonizzandolo, parassitandolo e digerendolo pezzo per pezzo, organo per organo; gni muscolo, nervo, osso e cellula: avrebbe invaso tutto.  
Riempiendogli occhi e orecchie, l’Oscurità l’avrebbe reso cieco e sordo e poi, chiudendosi infine su di lui l’avrebbe reso in tutto e per tutto parte di sé: non più Eddie, ma solo buio.

Ritraendosi dal suo letto, quella creatura primordiale dentro alla quale chissà quante memorie e uomini si erano perse, non avrebbe lasciato nessuna traccia, se non l’evidente mancanza di qualcosa che era stato e che ora non era più.

L’immagine era così vivida nella sua testa che gli sembrava costantemente di vedere le ombre impenetrabili allungarsi nella sua direzione; un sudore freddo gli ricopriva la fronte pallida e le mascelle erano dolorosamente contratte, quasi ad impedire che tutto quel buio gli si riversasse dentro.

Il suo braccio era steso accanto a sé.

Il pesante gesso che lo avvolgeva-e sotto al quale ancora sentiva il dolore della rottura-sembrava trascinarlo verso il basso, sprofondandolo nel materasso come in delle sabbie mobili.

Avrebbe voluto alzarsi e aprire la finestra, se non la spessa tenda che nascondeva le luci della strada e quelle del cielo quantomeno i vetri, di modo che l’aria viziata nella stanza-quella calda ed umida del soffocante pomeriggio estivo appena passato-fosse sostituita da quella più fresca e respirabile della notte, che forse gli avrebbe dato un po’ di sollievo e gli avrebbe consentito di riprendersi un po’.

Ma se anche avesse avuto il coraggio di muoversi, sua madre era sempre stata perentoria sulla questione : di notte la finestra doveva rimanere chiusa.

“Ma che vuoi che mi succeda?” le aveva chiesto una volta, il sudore che si appiccicava alla sua pelle accaldata, facendovi aderire anche la stoffa del suo pigiama.  
All'epoca, non temeva che qualcuno potesse entrare in camera sua per ucciderlo e mangiarselo.

Tuttavia, sua madre gli aveva comunque trasmesso un certo terrore rispondendogli “Cosa vuoi che non ti succeda, semmai! E se l’aria fredda ti facesse prendere una congestione? O una polmonite? Senza contare che, fragile come sei, potresti anche risvegliarti completamente bloccato e incapace di muoverti”

Da allora, la finestra era rimasta chiusa e lui, del canto suo, non aveva più chiesto di aprirla.

Deglutendo, si era accorto di avere sete, la gola riarsa che aveva faticato a ingoiare la poca saliva che stava producendo.

Dopo che erano tornati dall’ospedale, sua madre l’aveva ripulito e infilato a letto, senza dargli la possibilità di mangiare nulla se non un po’ di brodo-il pasto dei malati, anche se lui non era malato-che gli aveva messo ancora più caldo.

Sembrava esausta mentre lo guardava, rimboccandogli le coperte, il terrore ancora scritto nei suoi occhi, come se fosse consapevole del fatto che, pur essendosi all’apparenza rotto soltanto il braccio e essersi procurato qualche contusione, Eddie aveva rischiato seriamente di morire.

Poi, l’aveva lasciato solo.

Ed era da allora che lui non si era mosso.

Era caduto in una sorta di febbrile e profonda immobilità che gli irrigidiva e appesantiva le membra, rendendole simili a quelle d’un cadavere.

Scrutava l’Oscurità e l’Oscurità scrutava lui, in attesa di vederlo cedere e addormentarsi prima di agire.

Le orecchie erano tese per captare un qualsiasi tipo di suono, fosse esso lo scricchiolio di un’asse del pavimento o il cigolio della porta serrata che si apriva o chissà che altro.

Deglutendo di nuovo, si era ritrovata ancora più incapace di prima di farlo.

Un brivido l’aveva scosso, come se il suo corpo sentisse che qualcosa era vicino.

Sarebbe tornato per lui?  
Nessuno avrebbe potuto impedirglielo dopotutto e-

_Toc._

Il tonfo, per quanto in realtà molto flebile, ebbe un effetto tanto improvviso quanto terribile su Eddie: all’udirlo, si era tirato su di scatto, come redivivo da quello stato di morte apparente.

Messosi seduto sul letto aveva immediatamente sentito il cuore aumentare i propri battiti, lanciandosi in una corsa rumorosa e impazzita che, ne era certo, non sarebbe stato difficile udire nel silenzio della notte.

Il respiro aveva smesso di gonfiargli totalmente i polmoni, diventando rapido, serrato, insufficiente quasi, mentre un velo di sudore l’aveva ricoperto da capo ai piedi.

Sbiancato dalla paura, Eddie aveva atteso, immobile, gli occhi che ora guizzavano nervosi da un punto a un altro, le orecchie che gli fischiavano e la testa che gli girava.  
Che cosa poteva essere stato? Lui era solo nella stanza e sua madre probabilmente dormiva già alla grossa; se si fosse alzata poi, non gli sarebbe stato difficile riconoscere il suo passo pesante e appena ondeggiante lungo il corridoio.

No, era certo che non fosse colpa sua.  
Nonostante la paranoia lo stesse mangiando vivo, in quell’ora improvvisamente silenzioso buio che sembrava premergli sui timpani come la pressione dell’acqua aveva fatto l’unica volta in cui si era arrischiato ad andare sott’acqua appena più a fondo-un’esperienza terribile, aveva temuto che gli sarebbero esplosi e si era affrettato a riemergere in preda al panico, trangugiandosi nella fretta e nella paura anche una grossa quantità d’acqua, che l’aveva poi terrorizzato per i batteri che essa poteva contenere-si era sforzato di essere il più razionale possibile.

Certo, era difficile esserlo dopo che un clown pazzo e assassino aveva attentato alla sua vita, ma tanto valeva provarci.

Forse era stato il vicino.

Forse qualcuno per strada, forse un topo, forse-

_Toc._

Il rumore si era ripetuto, più forte di prima, e con suo grande orrore Eddie si era accorto che proveniva esattamente dalla sua finestra.

Quella rivelazione, per quanto impossibile sembrasse, l’aveva fatto stare improvvisamente ancora peggio di prima: ora il suo respiro non era altro che un rantolio sommesso, un fischio che sembrava provenirgli dalla gola e che lì sembrava fermarsi insieme all’aria, ormai incapace di andare ad espandere i suoi polmoni.

Avrebbe avuto bisogno dell’inalatore, ma chissà dove era finito quell’aggeggio.

Nel suo comodino, forse, ma non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di prenderlo.

Il petto gli si alzava e abbassava tanto velocemente che il movimento pareva quasi impercettibile, come quello delle ali dei colibrì, e sotto alla maglia e alla carne cerea e sudata, il suo cuore batteva tanto velocemente che-Eddie ne era certo-avrebbe potuto rimanerci secco per infarto.

Il sangue sembrava essergli affluito in un colpo solo tutto al cervello che, leggero e pesante insieme, si era lanciato in una delirante e frammentata corsa.

Davanti a sé, invece che il riquadro scuro della finestra e la tenda dai cui bordi filtravano sottilissimi raggi di chiarore inutili a illuminare nulla che non fosse la finestra stessa, vedeva già mille altre cose: gli artigli dell’Oscurità, la bocca di It coi suoi denti aguzzi, i suoi occhi maligni e fiammeggianti che lo fissavano come un predatore fissa la presa prima di catturarla e mangiarla, ricchi però di una soddisfazione per nulla naturale, derivata dal piacere che provava nel terrore che la sua sola vista instillava in Eddie.

Un terrore primordiale, inumano eppure paradossalmente più umano di qualsiasi altra emozione.

_TOC._

Ora il rumore non si era fatto più forte, ma anche più vicino, come se il mostro avesse deciso di venire a bussare ai suoi vetri prima di entrare.

Forse, quelli che aveva sentito prima erano i suoi passi che risalivano lungo il muro, la gravità che non poteva nulla per fermarlo perché essa è una forza fisica, materiale e razionale, e tutto era It fuorché proveniente dal lume della ragione.

It veniva dalla pazzia, la stessa che Eddie sentiva vibrare nel suo corpo di bambino e rompere i pensieri nella sua testa, frammentandoli, spezzettandoli, portandoli sull’orlo di un baratro da cui chiunque non sarebbe più stato in grado di uscire.

Gli occhi fissi e spalancati, tanto da essere quasi sul punto di schizzargli fuori dalle orbite, erano rivolti ancora alla finestra ma, in fondo alle pupille scure, guardando bene si poteva vedere il filtro della follia e della paura attraverso la quale Eddie stava distorcendo quell’immagine di per sé innocua, rivedendosi davanti, chiara come il sole, la faccia del lebbroso che aveva tormentato i suoi giorni e le sue notti dalla prima volta in cui vi aveva posato lo sguardo.

I suoi orribili lineamenti sfigurati, l’apertura colante muco messa al posto del naso che, dilatandosi, lo faceva respirare dolorosamente con dei rantolii terrificanti che parevano indicare quanto marcio fosse il suo corpo menomato non solo fuori ma anche dentro; la sua bocca storta, gocciolante di saliva, emetteva orribili grugniti e disgustosi suoni, mentre la sua pelle piagata e tirata secerneva sangue e pus infetti e maleodoranti.

Da un momento all’altro, si aspettava di vedere le sue dita nere, infette e incancrenite, che si insinuavano sotto al pesante tessuto, sollevandolo come se fosse burro, per poi tendersi verso di lui mentre i suoi occhi allungati, lattiginosi e internamente sanguinolenti-che avrebbero potuto essere scambiati per ciechi se non fosse stato per l’attenzione e la brama che vi si leggevano-si posavano su di lui.

Spasmi dolorosi contraevano i muscoli di Eddie, facendolo tremare così forte che avrebbe potuto perfino cascare dal letto.

Lo stomaco gli si era chiuso nel rivedersi quell’immagine davanti e se non fosse stata per la paura che lo avvolgeva più forte di qualsiasi cosa, era certo che la nausea che sentiva gli avrebbe fatto riversare la propria bile sul tappeto che tanto amorevolmente sua madre aveva messo insieme per lui-un’orribile accozzaglia di stoffe tutte diverse, sopra la quale Eddie avrebbe volentieri vomitato per dispetto a dire la verità.

All’improvviso, come a vedersi concretizzare davanti le sue paure, un’ombra ancor più scura era sembrata apparire dietro al tessuto della tenda.

Ecco, era arrivata.

La sua fine.

Eddie lo sapeva, lo sentiva, che la fuga di quel pomeriggio era stato solo un fortuito caso ed ora, ora che era solo ed indifeso, ecco che la sorte tornava a prenderlo, una volta per tutte.

Non sapeva quando aveva iniziato a piangere, ma l’aveva fatto: grosse e calde lacrime gli correvano lungo le guance e lui non aveva la forza di fare nulla per fermarle.  
Sarebbe morto così, indegnamente, piangente e sudato, ma che poteva importare della vergogna ad un bambino che stava per morire?

Impossibilitato a distogliere lo sguardo, come macabramente attratto da quella stessa orrenda morte che lo attendeva, era rimasto a fissare la finestra, in attesa.

E di colpo, in quello che era parso un istante brevissimo rispetto a tutti i secondi precedenti orribilmente dilatati dal terrore, la tenda era stata afferrata e brutalmente tirata di lato, scoprendo così finalmente la sagoma e il volto del suo carnefice.

Solo che, al posto di It o del lebbroso che venivano a prenderlo, Eddie si era trovato davanti l’ultima cosa, o per meglio dire persona, che si sarebbe aspettato di vedere in vita sua.

Davanti alla sua finestra, illuminato dai raggi della luna, i capelli scuri sempre disordinati che ricadevano attorno al viso, le membra sottili e allungate che gli conferivano l’aspetto di qualcuno cresciuto troppo in fretta ora tutte piegate e contorte nel tentativo di farlo rimanere aggrappato in equilibrio al suo posto, la camicia sgargiante pure nel buio e gli occhiali spessi come fondi di bottiglia e dalla montatura pesante che sembravano essere sul punto di scivolargli via dal naso, c’era Richie Tozier.

L’unica fortuna di Eddie, date le sue attuali condizioni, era stata quella di essere talmente paralizzato dal terrore da non essere stato in grado di emettere alcun tipo di suono: nessun grido, nemmeno un rantolo, gli erano usciti dalle labbra ormai violacee a quella vista inaspettata ma pur sempre molto più piacevole di quella che pensava si sarebbe trovato davanti.

Quando la tenda era stata scostata, avrebbe dovuto urlare prima di razionalizzare il tutto, ma per fortuna ciò non era successo.

Le grida avrebbe svegliato sua madre e, in quella circostanza, era meglio che non fosse stato così: se fosse accorsa in camera sua solo per trovare Richie-uno degli amici degeneri che lei gli aveva categoricamente proibito di vedere ancora-aggrappato al tubo di scolo della grondaia e al cornicione della finestra, intento a alitargli sui vetri lindi e puliti della stanza con una scarpa lercia posata sul davanzale immacolato, probabilmente sarebbe stato difficile trattenerla dall’aprire un’anta e spingerlo dritto giù in mezzo al giardino.

Nel mentre di quella riflessione-unica fattibile dato che il cervello sembrava esserglisi azzerato come una lavagnetta appena pulita e cancellata e il suo respiro continuava ad essere praticamente strozzato e rantolante-un rumore sordo l’aveva riscosso, facendolo sobbalzare: Richie aveva battuto il palmo sul vetro, lasciandovi sopra un’impronta umida.

“Ma che stai facendo?” gli aveva chiesto, la voce soffocata dallo strato che li divideva e già indebolita a causa del sussurro in cui si stava sforzando di farla uscire “Ti sei rimbambito per caso? Apri questa cazzo di finestra Eddie! Fammi entrare!”

Beh, in effetti, mica poteva lasciarlo lì appeso come una scimmia-anche se una parte di lui, quella ancora terrorizzata e scossa, pensava che forse se lo sarebbe meritato.

Prima ancora di capire del tutto le sue frasi, però, si era automaticamente alzato, il sangue che sembrava aver ripreso a circolargli nelle membra prima rigide e immobili se non per i brividi che le scuotevano.

Allungando una mano, aveva preso l’inalatore ora chiaramente appoggiato sul comodino e vi aveva preso una boccata d’aria, lanciandolo poi sul letto e affrettandosi il più silenziosamente possibile verso la finestra, asciugandosi le lacrime di corsa, girando la maniglia e aprendola di tutta fretta, con il terrore ora ben più razionale di vedere il suo amico ruzzolare giù tra le siepi e le begonie di sua madre.

La testa gli girava e sentiva le gambe molli e lo stomaco ancora sottosopra, ma quantomeno i suoi polmoni avevano ripreso a incamerare aria quasi normalmente e il battito del suo cuore impazzito si era improvvisamente allontanato del pericolo di infarto.

“Ma ti sei completamente ammatt-AH” aveva esclamato incredulo prima di gemere quando, nella fretta di entrare-probabilmente, non ce la stava più facendo a reggersi-Richie gli era ruzzolato addosso, facendoli finire ambedue sul pavimento con un tonfo sordo.

“Ah cazzo” si era lamentato Richie quando Eddie l’aveva colpito con il braccio ingessato sul naso facendogli definitivamente cadere gli occhiali e le sue ginocchia avevano sbattuto contro al pavimento.

“SCHHHH” era sbottato Eddie, trovandosi con le ossa e la schiena più doloranti di prima e l’altro steso sopra di lui-cosa che inspiegabilmente l’aveva fatto arrossire anche se, nelle condizioni attuali, la cosa era risultata solo in un riprendere un colorito umano-“Fai piano! Non vorrai svegliare mia madre, vero?” gli aveva sussurrato, ulteriormente irritato dal sorrisetto che era comparso sul viso dell’altro a quelle parole.

“Mammina? Quella russa e grugnisce come un orso in calore mentre dorme, chi vuoi che la svegli” aveva replicato, facendo alzare gli occhi al cielo a Eddie.

Tuttavia, gli era stato impossibile non notare che il sorrisino di Richie era meno ampio e beffardo del solito mentre, senza dare cenno di volersi alzare, l’altro, gli occhi strizzati nel tentativo di vedere qualcosa, cercava a tentoni i propri occhiali finiti sul pavimento.

Un rapido sguardo era bastato ad Eddie per individuarli a qualche centimetro da loro e, allungando il braccio sano, li aveva recuperati, porgendoglieli con uno sbuffo.

“Grazie” gli aveva detto, prendendoli e indossandoli, finalmente tirando su e, successivamente, offrendogli una mano per fare lo stesso.

Eddie l’aveva presa, lasciandosi mettere in piedi con quell’aiuto dato che si sentiva debole e sfinito, come se tutta quella paura gli avesse richiesto uno sforzo fisico pari a quello di correre una maratona.

Si era guardato attorno un istante, tendendo le orecchie in cerca di rumori: la casa era silenziosa a parte il frinire delle cicale provenienti dall’anta aperta-cosa che gli aveva fatto tirare un sospiro di sollievo- e ora, illuminata dalla luce dei lampioni e della luna, la camera non gli sembrava più tanto minacciosa come prima.

Quasi si vergognava di se stesso in quel momento.

I suoi occhi erano quindi tornati su Richie che, in piedi davanti a lui, si dondolava appena, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro-un gesto di nervosismo che gli aveva visto più volte compiere.

Anche Richie l’aveva guardato da dietro le spesse lenti che facevano sembrare i suoi occhi quasi enormi, spropositatamente grandi per il suo viso sottile anche se ancora arrotondato dalle forme dell’infanzia, osservando la sua figura pallida, sudata e tremante.

Doveva essersi accorto del suo stato perché la sua fronte si era aggrottata, mentre una muta domanda sembrava riempirgli ogni lineamento del viso anche fin troppo espressivo.

“Stai bene?” gli aveva chiesto e, quella volta, Eddie sentiva che lo chiedeva davvero.

Non era uno scherzo o una bonaria presa in giro o un modo per avviare uno dei suoi soliti siparietti in cui gli elencava malattie reali e immaginarie di cui aveva i fantomatici sintomi: voleva davvero sapere come stava.

Eddie aveva scrollato le spalle, facendo una smorfia quando il braccio rotto si era mosso: nonostante la presenza del gesso, si era quasi dimenticato di averlo.

“Mi fa male la frattura” aveva replicato, nascondendosi dietro quella scusa.

Le sopracciglia di Richie erano schizzate verso l’alto, chiaro segno-per chi lo conosceva-del fatto che non se l’era bevuta.

Eddie aveva sospirato.

“Mi hai spaventato, Richie” aveva aggiunto, andando a sedersi sul letto-lasciandovisi più che altro andare sopra mollemente, incapace di tenersi ancora in piedi-e osservando la sua reazione a quell’ammissione che aveva fatto abbassando di poco la voce, fino a renderla quasi impercettibile “Credevo che fossi...”

Lasciò la parola sospesa tra loro, incapace di pronunciarla: sebbene fosse di sole due lettere, gli era impossibile in quel momento tirarsele fuori dalla gola ancora occlusa dalle lacrime e dal terrore.

Richie aveva comunque capito.

Questa volta, non aveva fatto battutacce di pessimo gusto e non l’aveva preso in giro come al suo solito per il suo essere un cagasotto-cosa che era anche lui, ma che non avrebbe mai ammesso di essere.

Aveva stretto appena la labbra rosee, abbassando gli occhi colpevoli e rabbuiati in un atteggiamento di pentimento che poche volte aveva seriamente visto su di lui.

Quando voleva ingannare gli insegnati lo esagerava molto di più: curvava le spalle, abbassava la testa, quasi si rimpiccioliva, mostrandosi fisicamente schiacciato da quel senso di colpa che non provava davvero.

Ma quei movimenti piccoli e quasi impercettibili eppure tanto forti sulla sua fisionomia solitamente tanto aperta, allegra e fintamente spavalda, facevano capire ad Eddie che il suo dispiacere era sincero.

“Scusa” aveva mormorato poi “Mi dispiace. È che non sapevo come altro… insomma, se mi fossi presentato alla porta tua madre mi avrebbe probabilmente schiacciato con la sua ciccia per vendetta e...io volevo...cioè...ecco...”aveva balbettato.

Se la mancanza della voglia di scherzare e il pentimento erano già strani su Richie, un tanto aperto e palese imbarazzo lo era ancora di più: si era portato una mano tra i capelli, scompigliandoseli nervosamente, mentre le sue guance si erano colorite di un rosso che, seppur alla flebile luce della luna, risaltava incredibilmente sulla sua carnagione pallida.

Eddie l’aveva osservato, stupito, gli occhi di Richie che guardavano ovunque tranne che lui, nervosamente posandosi ora sul suo armadio, ora sui suoi giochi, ora sui suoi libri scolastici.  
Sul letto, sul tappetto, sulla finestra, sul muro, sulla porta, sul soffito.

Tutto, meno che Eddie stesso.

Eddie aveva atteso un istante prima di dire “Volevi?” per spingerlo a parlare, sempre più incuriosito da quel Richie che gli sembrava uno sconosciuto rispetto a quello che era abituato ad avere intorno-perfino lui per cui Richie, anche se difficilmente lo dava a vedere, aveva una specie di piccolo occhio di riguardo. Certo, lo prendeva sempre in giro e prendeva in giro sua madre, ma per ognugno di quegli scherzi verbali c’erano anche dei piccoli gesti di cura fisica: una pacca sulla schiena, un leggero sfiorargli il braccio.

Eddie non poteva dire che ciò non gli facesse piacere, anzi: a volte, sopratutto quando l’amico esagerava un po’, sentiva di aver bisogno di quelle piccole rassicurazioni di affetto reciproco, che anche senza parlare gli dicevano che sì, era tutto ok, e che Richie gli voleva bene quanto gliene voleva lui.

Non gli costava ammettere che, di tutto il gruppo, Richie era quello a cui in fondo si sentiva più legato: in qualche modo erano tutti migliori amici, ma lui era il suo migliore miglior amico.

Era una sorta di grado successivo, ecco.

Tutti nel gruppo erano come suoi fratelli, ma Richie era più come il suo gemello.

Voleva bene a tutti loro, ma a lui forse un qualcosa di più.

Richie aveva scosso il capo e scrollato le spalle come a dire niente nulla, ma ormai Eddie voleva sapere.

“Dai dimmelo. Volevi? Cosa vuoi da me?” gli aveva chiesto, impaziente e in parte anche un po’ preoccupato.

Che fosse successo qualcosa?

L’altro era rimasto in silenzio cambiando man mano gradazione fino a quando, ormai diventato di un color rosso accesso, non aveva mugugnato un flebile “Volevo solo sapere che stai bene, ecco, contento rompipalle?”

Il modo in cui aveva pronunciato quelle parole strideva completamente con il contenuto della frase; nonostante la finta scocciatura e l’epiteto dispregiativo, la sua voce, per una volta, l’aveva tradito: lui, che era il maestro delle imitazioni, il più bravo di tutto loro a storpiare, camuffare e gestire quello strumento all’apparenza tanto banale eppure tanto potente, questa volta non ce l’aveva fatta.

Nel suo tono, Richie non era stato in grado di celare la preoccupazione che gliel'aveva fatta incrinare sulla fine così come non era stato capace di frenare quella sorta di angoscia che era trapelata piuttosto chiaramente, infiltrandosi tra una sillaba e l’altra, riempiendo lo spazio fra ogni parola e quello tra ogni lettera.

Persino le tonde “o” e le aperte “a” che aprivano la sua bocca sembravano in realtà occluderla, essendo loro stesse sature fino all’orlo di quello stesso terrore che Eddie aveva sentito pochi minuti prima colmargli il petto, che aveva chiuso la sua gola come aveva fatto con quella dell’amico.

In quella voce, in maniera quasi scioccante per lui, per la prima volta Eddie leggeva non una volontà, ma un bisogno tanto forte da non essere possibile celarlo: Richie non voleva sapere se stava bene, aveva la_ necessità_ di saperlo.

In quelle ore, tra i dolori e lo shock, Eddie era stato in grado di pensare a poco altro che non fosse se stesso o It, ma Richie evidentemente aveva pensato a, o quantomeno _anche_, a lui.

Lui non era riuscito a rivolgere più di qualche pensiero agli altri-chiedendosi vagamente dove fossero e cosa stessero facendo mentre lui aspettava di essere ingessato-ma Richie invece era preoccupato seriamente per lui e quella era la verità.

Non si era inerpicato in piena notte fin nella sua camera per il mero scopo di domandare notizie sulla sua salute: il terrore che doveva aver provato uscendo da solo per quelle strade buie, sapendo quello che vi si aggirava poi, avrebbe facilmente fermato la volontà di chiunque, ma molto più faticosamente sarebbe risultata invece capace di spegnere una necessità ben più profonda.

La cosa, per un secondo, gli aveva fatto sentire uno strano calore al petto.  
La sola idea che l’amico avesse rischiato così tanto per lui l’aveva fatto arrossire, un piacevole torpore decisamente opposto all’agghiacciante terrore di prima che gli aveva invaso il corpo, facendolo all’istante sentire meglio, mentre il cuore gli formicolava di un sentimento sconosciuto, ma non nuovo quando si trattava di Richie.

Perciò, aveva esibito un piccolissimo sorriso nella sua direzione, un sorriso che non per volontà sua risultava molto più dolce di quelli che era solito fare, anche se molto più piccolo.

“Beh… considerando tutto quello che è successo” aveva detto, dondolando appena i piedi sospesi volontariamente a pochi centimetri dal pavimento “Non c’è male. Insomma, mi fa male il braccio, certo, e sono ancora un po’… scosso, ma considerando che avrei potuto prendermi una chissà quale infezione in quella casa schifosa e ricoperta di batteri e finire anche io senza un naso o peggio, direi che sto bene”

Aveva mormorato quelle parole a tratti osservando Richie e a tratto i propri piedi, leccandosi appena le labbra secche.

Solo dopo che aveva parlato, Richie aveva rivolto lo sguardo su di lui: aveva puntato i suoi occhi sulla sua figura, sfiorandola con un’attenzione quasi maniacale, ispezionando il suo viso in cerca di un qualsivoglia tipo di menzogna o inganno da parte sua.

I suoi occhi erano scorsi su tutto il suo corpo, come fotografandolo, e poi, apparentemente soddisfatti, erano tornati a puntarsi per terra.

Aveva annuito, schioccando poi appena la lingua.

“Bene” aveva detto, non senza un certo sollievo nella voce “Bene” aveva ripetuto, per poi tacere.

Eddie, a questo punto, era più perplesso che mai: Richie a corto di parole? Ma che stava succedendo nel mondo?

L’altro se ne stava lì, nella penombra, a capo chino, in silenzio.

Qualcosa, chiaramente, non andava per nulla.

“Insomma” aveva continuato Eddie, mettendosi più comodo sul letto, posandosi il gomito sano sul ginocchio e appoggiando poi il mento sul proprio palmo “Avrei potuto prendermi persino la peste lì dentro e poi finire morto ricoperto di bolle grandi quanto la pancia di mia madre”

Eddie non era mai stato bravo a fare battute: era Richie, quello che sapeva-quando voleva-farli ridere a crepapelle ma, in tutta onestà, aveva almeno voluto provare a dire una qualsiasi idiozia su sua madre-non dissimile a quelle che lo stesso Richie tirava fuori in pratica giornalmente-per provare a rallegrarlo.

Non gli era venuta nemmeno così male, in tutta onestà.

Il problema era che la battuta, invece di rallegrarlo, sembrava aver avuto l’effetto opposto sull’altro: non aveva inclinato indietro la testa per ridere ma, anzi, l’aveva portata ancora più avanti, come a volersi nascondere il viso nell’ombra; le braccia, stese lungo i fianchi, si erano irrigidite mentre i pugni si erano stretti, forte, come a voler contenere un tremito che però l’aveva scosso comunque.

Per un lungo secondo, il silenzio tra e attorno a loro era diventato pesante come piombo.

Poi, come fattosi di burro, era stato senza alcuna difficoltà spezzato da quello che sembrava incredibilmente un flebile singhiozzo.

Eddie aveva aperto la bocca, incredulo, fissando l’amico.

Nonostante stesse palesemente cercando di trattenersi rimanendo il più rigido e fermo possibile, i singhiozzi continuavo a uscire dalle sue labbra serrate e a scuotergli le spalle appuntite; anche se non poteva vederlo bene in faccia, non c’era dubbio: Richie Tozier stava piangendo.

Se qualcuno avesse detto a Eddie quella mattina che si sarebbe trovato in quella situazione, probabilmente non ci avrebbe creduto.

Ma quel pomeriggio, invece, gli aveva insegnato che le cose, a volte, vanno ben oltre i confini dell’irrealtà e quindi vedere Richie piangere era in fin dei conti diventato improbabile ma anche possibile quanto venire quasi assassinato da un clown demoniaco.

L’aveva osservato, perplesso e in parte anche intimorito: perché, tra tutti, Richie era venuto da lui?

Ed era stato facendosi quella domanda che Eddie aveva rivalutato la sua precedente informazione.

Forse Richie non aveva bisogno _solo _che lui stesse bene: aveva bisogno che lui stesse bene anche perché lui, invece, non era per niente ok.

Solo allora, osservandolo meglio, Eddie si era accorto di alcune cose: il suo pallore era molto più accentuato del solito e sotto alla camicia sgargiante indossava la stessa maglia sporca e sudata di quel pomeriggio e persino la sua pelle sembrava essere ancora ingrigita dalla polvere di quella casa.

Anche i pantaloni erano gli stessi; inoltre, aveva dei graffi e dei lividi, ma non sembrava essersene curato in alcun modo.

Vedendolo così, ad Eddie era venuto spontaneo chiedersi se fosse tornato a casa.

Se aveva mangiato, bevuto, riposato.

Ma sopratutto, gli veniva spontaneo chiedersi cosa fosse successo in sua assenza perché, per la prima volta, Richie sembrava davvero sconvolto e non era sicuro che la cosa dipendesse totalmente dall’incubo vissuto poche ore prima.

Perché, se era così sconvolto, non era rimasto con gli altri?

Perché qualcuno-Ben, con i suoi modi impacciati ma teneri o Bill, che riversava su tutti loro il suo atteggiamento da capo che in realtà nascondeva l’affetto e le attenzioni di un fratello maggiore che non poteva più dare a Georgie o addirittura Beverly, che era una ragazza e probabilmente era più sensibile e empatica di tutti loro-non si era preso cura di lui?  
Certo, dall’esterno potevano anche sembrare solo un gruppo di perdenti che uscivano insieme, ma loro sapevano che erano molto di più di quello: fin dall’inizio, quando si erano uniti perché ad accomunarli era il fatto di essere presi di mira e emarginati, si erano occupati l’uno dell’altro.

Ecco, cosa facevano: si davano affetto, protezione e sostegno a vicenda e niente, _niente_ avrebbe mai potuto togliergli quella base di solidarietà e amicizia che li univa e rendeva il gruppo non solo un gruppo di perdenti, ma uno di amici.

Se gli altri non potevano dare sostengo a Richie al punto che lui si era avventurato di notte per le strade per venirlo a cercare, qualcosa di grosso-qualcosa di _brutto_-doveva essere successo.

Richie aveva bisogno che lui stesse bene perché aveva bisogno di lui e questa era la verità nascosta dietro all’altra.

E se Richie aveva un così disperato bisogno di lui, questo poteva significare soltanto una cosa.

“Richie” aveva mormorato, con un groppo in gola non dissimile eppure del tutto diverso dal precedente “Che è successo con gli altri?”

“Fanculo gli altri” era stata la rapida risposta di Richie, la cui voce roca e impastata, per quanto arrabbiata e irritata fosse di sottofondo, era stata un’altra sorpresa per Eddie, abituato ad uno tono più acuto e isterico quando era agitato o nervoso.

Persino nella casa, quando aveva visto il volantino degli scomparsi con la sua faccia sopra, aveva conservato, nel panico, quell’intonazione elevata ma ora, in quel preciso istante, sembrava che la sua voce provenisse direttamente dal sottosuolo.

“Fanculo gli altri? Che cazzo è successo quando me ne sono andato!?”

Seppur non potendo alzare la voce, il tono basso e misurato con cui aveva parlato fin’ora Eddie si era fatto improvvisamente più un sibilo che altro; un sibilo irritato, isterico, ma anche sotto sotto impaurito.

Richie aveva iniziato a camminare nervosamente su e giù per la sua camera, il volto paonazzo contratto in una smorfia che sembrava suggerire il suo cercare di trattenersi dallo scoppiare-se in lacrime o in urla Eddie non poteva dirlo-ma dato che quantomeno aveva la buona grazie di non sbattere i piedi a terra e ciò non produceva che dei tonfi sordi che non potevano svegliare sua madre, l’altro l’aveva lasciato fare, attendendo che si sfogasse e fosse pronto a parlare.

Dopo un istante, era stato proprio Richie ad avviare la conversazione.

“Quando te ne sei andato” aveva detto, cupo “Abbiamo litigato”

Eddie aveva annuito: la cosa non lo colpiva come una chissà quale rivelazione-era piuttosto ovvio che uno screzio doveva esserci stato-ma era rimasto in silenzio, nell’attesa che proseguisse.

“Bill” aveva detto Richie, come spiegazione, dopo aver deglutito “Bill ha iniziato a balbettare qualcosa sulla _p-prossima volta sull’essere p-p-più p-preparati_” aveva continuato, imitando malamente la voce dell’amico e il suo balbettio, agitando appena le mani “Stronzate del genere no? E Stan… Stanley gli ha detto che _no, Bill, non ci sarà una prossima volta, sei pazzo” _aveva proseguito, imitando l’altro _“_E lo pensiamo un po’ tutti, no, che Bill non ha tutte le rotelle, lo pensi anche tu, ma nessuno l’aveva mai detto ad alta voce, sai, per via di-” si era interrotto, guardandolo “Comunque, io ero d’accordo. Così… così gli ho detto che Ben era lì, che sanguinava, e tu eri quasi-” si era interrotto di nuovo, ma aveva ripreso quasi immediatamente il suo farfugliato e velocissimo monologo “e Beverly, si è arrabbiata ha detto che_ sappiamo che siamo gli unici che faranno qualcosa” _e questa volta, aveva imitato una voce femminile, acuta e isterica, per nulla somigliante a quella della ragazza che faceva riferimento “e ha chiesto a Ben di darle ragione ma insomma, l’hai visto il poveraccio? Sembrava un maiale al macello cazzo quindi ha fatto tipo fanculo, tra ventisette anni _quando It tornerà avrò quarant’anni e sarò ben lontano da qui_” aveva proseguito, imitando una voce più infantile ma piena, ad indicare l’ovvia rotondità del personaggio a cui si riferiva “E allora… lei se l’è presa ha detto qualcosa sul fatto di correre verso qualcosa ma di non scappare o una stronzata simile quindi io me la sono presa con lei perché chi l’ha invitata ad essere parte del gruppo no? Cioè, seriamente! Si è unita a noi così e pretende pure di dire la sua, come se ci conoscesse no? E poi...e poi ho detto che dovevamo affrontare i fatti, che dovevamo guardare in faccia alla realtà e io-”

A quel punto, si era interrotto seriamente. Era rimasto fermo, immobile, con le mani a mezz’aria, ferme dove le aveva poste mentre le agitava nella farneticante spiegazione che aveva la forma di un delirante racconto e, poi, come colpito da chissà quale consapevolezza mista alla vergogna che gli aveva prima imporporato e poi fatto impallidire il viso, le aveva riabbassate, portando con loro nel movimento anche il capo.

Eddie l’aveva guardato, sospeso con lui in quell’attimo che voleva dire tutto e niente.

Che cosa poteva aver mai fatto o detto Richie di così terribile da costringerlo a quello stato?  
La risposta era arrivata qualche secondo dopo, sottoforma di un sussurro tanto basso che avrebbe potuto pensare di esserselo immaginato se il suo significato non gli avesse fatto accapponare la pelle.

“Gli ho detto che Georgie è morto”

E semplicemente così, come schiacciato, piegato e annientato del peso di quella ammissione, Richie si era lasciato cadere a terra, in ginocchio, come un condannato davanti al patibolo di cui Eddie era a quanto pare giudice e boia, i singhiozzi che ora gli uscivano liberamente dal petto come le lacrime dagli occhi.

Subito, Eddie si era alzato, andando a mettersi in ginocchio vicino a lui, pallido in viso.  
Se l’altro stava cercando da lui un giudizio o un’esecuzione, non poteva dargli nessuno dei due.

Non poteva biasimarlo, né confessarlo, né poteva cacciarlo.

Non sapendo che fare, gli aveva posato piano le mani sulle spalle, ma Richie non sembrava aver finito perché aveva ripreso a parlare.

“Capisci, Eddie? Gli ho detto che Georgie è morto e che doveva smetterla di cercare di far uccidere anche noi. E lui mi ha detto che no, Georgie non è morto, ma lo sappiamo tutti che è così no? Cazzo mi dispiace Eddie mi dispiace, ma è così, no, è morto. Se è finito in mano a quella cosa che ci ha aggredito nella casa non può essere vivo. Noi… noi eravamo tanti e siamo quasi morti e Georgie era così piccolo e- Insomma, ho detto a Bill che lui non aveva potuto salvarlo ma che poteva almeno salvare se stesso e lui si è arrabbiato ha detto _r-rimangiati quel che hai detto _ma non potevo capisci? E lui continuava _s-sei spaventato lo s-siamo t-tutti ma rimangiatelo_ ma cosa potevi rimangiarmi Eddie? E mi ha spinto e io l’ho spinto e allora Bill mi ha dato un pugno e abbiamo iniziato a litigare. E gli ho detto che era talmente un perdente che si sarebbe fatto uccidere e abbiamo cercato di picchiarci e gli altri ci tenevano e Beverly ha detto _basta smettetela_ e urlava _ma non capite è questo che vuole, vuole dividerci, perché quando l’abbiamo sconfitto eravamo insieme e per questo siamo ancora vivi _e allora le ho detto appunto, siamo ancora vivi, e io conto di rimanerci cazzo e quindi… quindi ce ne siamo andati. Io, Mike, Ben, Stan. Ce ne siamo tutti andati via”

Aveva tirato su con il naso mentre Eddie, prontamente, afferrava un fazzoletto dalla scorta perenne che aveva, tendendoglielo.

Dentro di lui, le parole di Richie vibravano come molecole impazzite, scontrandosi l’un con l’altra e generando piccole esplosioni nucleari nel suo cervello ad ogni incontro.

I perdenti avevano litigato.

Bill voleva ancora battere It; Beverly era d’accordo.

Stan pensava che Bill fosse pazzo-tutti lo pensavano-e non voleva che ci fosse una prossima volta.

Ben voleva scappare.

Richie aveva detto che Georgie è morto.

Bill e Richie si erano picchiati.

Erano tutti spaventati.

Non dovevano dividersi.

Si erano tutti divisi.

Le informazioni continuavano a ripetersi, parola dopo parola, tutte ripetute nella sua testa dalle buffe voci che Richie, seppur nell’isterismo del pianto, aveva avuto l’accortezza di fare.

La cosa più importante, però, quella più difficile da digerire, era che i perdenti si erano sciolti.

Non erano più un loro, ma ognuno era di nuovo un io.

C’erano Bill e Richie e Stan e Ben e Beverly e Mike e lui, certo, ma non c’era più nessun noi.

D’un tratto, come anni e anni prima, erano di nuovo soli.

E Richie, che lì, accasciato vicino a lui, continuava a piangere come non l’aveva mai visto fare, si sentiva responsabile di questo.

L’altro non l’aveva detto, ma lui lo sentiva, lo capiva: lo leggeva nei suoi movimenti, nel suo corpo piegato come il tronco di un albero sotto al vento di un temporale, nelle sue lacrime amare e nelle sue spalle incurvate come quelle d’un uomo costretto ai lavori forzati. Lo vedeva nel suo viso paonazzo, per i singhiozzi e l’imbarazzo, e nelle sue mani che si stringevano inutilmente sulle sue ginocchia livide e sporche.  
E sopratutto, lo leggeva nei suoi occhi, ricolmi di una tristezza e di un risentimento che non vi aveva mai visto prima che, anche se puntati verso al basso insieme al suo viso, aveva scorto più di una volta mentre lo lasciava sfogare quello che si stava tenendo da prima.

Non serviva un’ammissione: la colpa lo stava divorando chiaramente, come avrebbe fatto con un accusato realmente colpevole dei crimini imputategli o che, quantomeno, seppur innocente vi si riteneva responsabile.

Probabilmente, pensava che le sue parole fossero state la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso ma se anche aveva ragione, Eddie riconosceva che l’esperienza del pomeriggio doveva aver tolto a più o meno tutti la voglia di fare gli eroi: pensare di andare a caccia di un mostro era una cosa, ritrovarselo davanti fronteggiando così la morte era un’altra.

Non sapendo che dire, aveva atteso che Richie calmasse piano i singhiozzi, ma prima che potesse parlare dicendo qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa-anche solo un non è colpa tua-a sua sorpresa l’amico aveva scosso il capo e aveva parlato ancora.

“Questo è quello che è successo, quando te ne sei andato. Il gruppo si è sciolto. Perciò, sì: fanculo gli altri” aveva ripreso, dopo essersi soffiato rumorosamente il naso, una risata amara e per nulla allegra che gli era uscita rocamente dalla gola.

Eddie, del canto suo, gli aveva sfregato piano le mani sulle spalle, accorgendosi solo ora di quanto l’altro fosse, nonostante il clima afoso dell’estate, freddo.

Non ci aveva fatto caso quando gli si era spalmato addosso-probabilmente, troppo preso dal fatto stesso-ma ora che si era accostato a lui per consolarlo si rendeva conto di quanto teso e gelido fosse, quasi come una statua di ghiaccio.  
_O un cadavere._

Il solo pensiero l’aveva fatto rabbrividire a sua volta, il sudore freddo che già al racconto gli aveva pian piano imperlato la fronte che ora si faceva ancora più cospicuo.

Non sapeva come commentare quelle vicende.

Chiedere perché era inutile, così come dire mi dispiace dato che lui stesso era coinvolto nella cosa.

Attribuirgli la colpa non avrebbe aiutato e sospettava che nemmeno cercare di allontanarla da lui l’avrebbe fatto; allo stesso modo, si sentiva egualmente incapace sia di consolarlo che di accusarlo.

Non sapeva che fare.

Perciò, aveva continuato a passare delicatamente le mani sulle spalle sottili di Richie che mai gli erano sembrate tanto fragili come ora che erano schiacciate da quel peso enorme che l’altro si portava probabilmente anche sul petto.

Nonostante questo, non aveva potuto fermarsi dal pensare che quella era anche la prima volta che scambiava con l’altro un gesto di affetto tanto semplice quanto intimo: certo, si erano abbracciati qualche volta, ma era proprio l’intero momento a rendere il tutto decisamente molto diverso da quegli abbracci scambiati senza nemmeno troppi pensieri.

Adesso, il semplice fatto di poterlo toccare, gli sembrava una cosa immensa, molto di più di quanto avrebbe potuto pensare.

Una parte di lui voleva piangere il lutto per quella separazione che lo toccava così tanto, un’altra, invece, voleva dire a Richie che, sì, fanculo gli altri, ma lui non l’avrebbe di certo lasciato: che andassero dove volevano, tutti quanti, ma lui non sarebbe andato proprio da nessuna parte.

Voleva sia compiangersi che consolare e la forza di entrambe le emozioni l’aveva lasciato incapace di fare altro se non continuare a carezzarlo delicatamente, come se ciò avesse potuto mandarlo in frantumi.  
Se a Richie dava fastidio il fatto che stesse in silenzio, non lo lasciava trasparire; tuttavia, dal modo in cui si era appena stretto a lui, era probabile che invece i tocchi gli fossero molto graditi: anche Richie Tozier, per quanto non volesse ammetterlo, aveva bisogno di affetto.

“Bill però aveva ragione”

Quella frase, pronunciata dopo quell’attimo di intenso stallo in cui l’aria della stanza era ancora satura di tutte le parole e dei singhiozzi di Richie, era giunta come una folgore a ciel sereno.

Eddie aveva abbassato lo sguardo verso il volto dell’amico, una rughetta ad increspargli la fronte sudaticcia.

Che intendeva dire Richie?

Era strano che desse ragione a Bill già di suo, ma su cosa poi?

“Io _sono_ spaventato”

Se la frase di prima era stata un fulmine, questa era un’intera tempesta che compariva dal nulla nel cielo di un limpidissimo pomeriggio estivo.

Tutte le altre parole dette erano sparite, lasciando ad occupare tutto lo spazio metafisico della stanza da quelle tre, tanto enormi che i muri della sua camera a malapena potevano contenerle e il parquet scricchiolava sotto al loro peso, proprio come se fossero l’elefante di cui si parla spesso.

Erano lì, visibili eppure impalpabili, e occupavano tutto ciò che li circondava, a malapena lasciandogli il minuscolo spazio vitale che ambedue occupavano.

Eddie aveva strabuzzato gli occhi e socchiuso la bocca, guardandolo come se gli fosse appena apparsa davanti una chissà quale creatura divina ma, per chiunque conoscesse Richie, il suo stupore non poteva che essere ben giustificato.

Perché, qualsiasi cosa accadesse e in qualsiasi situazione si trovassero e per quanto se la stesse facendo sotto, Richie Tozier non ammetteva mai, _mai, _di avere paura_._

Lo si poteva intuire, capire e persino vedere chiaramente, ma l’altro non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, non in quel modo almeno: avrebbe cercato scuse, inventato imprecazioni, urlato, avuto una crisi isterica, ma non l’avrebbe mai ammesso.

Eppure, in quel momento lo stava facendo.

Davanti a lui, senza filtri o barriere, ammetteva di essere spaventato.

“Beh” aveva detto Eddie, parlando finalmente dopo interi minuti di silenzio “Anche io sono spaventato” aveva replicato, a mo’ di reciproca confessione “E’ normale che anche tu lo sia”  
Richie, però, aveva sbuffato.

Uno sbuffo lasciato andare con una smorfia amara e tanto, tanto risentimento.

“Ovvio, Eddie. Quel… coso ti ha aggredito. Ti ha buttato di sotto, ti ha fatto sfondare un fottuto tavolo cazzo. Ti ha rotto un braccio e ti ha quasi mangiato e tu sei quasi… Certo che è normale che io sia spaventato, Eddie! Tu… tu eri lì… per terra e… e il tuo braccio era tutto-” aveva fatto cenno di contorcere il proprio, come dimostrazione pratica di ciò che stava cercando di dire e per cui non c’erano parole, l’orrore che era dipinto sulla sua faccia in maniera quasi indelebile al solo ricordo, il pallore aumentato da quel sentimento “e sembravi…tu sembravi... capisci, no? Eri lì, tutto bianco e rotto e poi quell’affare ti stava cercando di mangiare e urlavi e piangevi e… e sei quasi morto, Eddie, sei quasi morto cazzo!”

I singhiozzi avevano ripreso a scuoterlo quando quelle parole erano finalmente uscite, la testa che si scuoteva leggermente mentre il corpo, come attraversato da una continua corrente elettrica, non dava cenno di voler smettere di tremare.

“C’è mancato veramente poco e io non sapevo che cazzo fare capisci ero lì e me la stavo facendo sotto e tu eri a tanto così Eddie, tanto così dal morire, e io non voglio che tu muoia capisci io non voglio, io… io voglio che tu viva perché non posso stare senza il mio migliore amico cazzo no e... e ho paura perché non non posso proteggerti Eddie non posso fare un cazzo di niente di nulla di niente! Perché mentre quel mostro cercava di mangiarti io non sono stato in grado di fare praticamente un cazzo Ed. Niente di niente. Ero inutile perché l’unica cazzo di cosa che mi riesce è di fare battute del cazzo e voci del cazzo ma non posso fare hey signor clown del cazzo ascolta sta battuta su quanto ce l’ho lungo e pretendere che esploda! So fare le cazzate ma non proteggere le cazzo di persone a cui voglio bene e tu sei quasi morto ammazzato e io ho ferito Bill e ho fatto sciogliere il gruppo e ci ho diviso tutti perché sono un cazzo di disastro. Aveva ragione, tua madre”

A quel punto, preso da chissà quale spirito, Richie si era voltato verso di lui, gli occhi enormi e lucidi, ricolmi di terrore, si erano piantati in quelli spalancati e preoccupati di Eddie, senza dargli possibilità di distoglierli per l’intensità con cui lo stava guardando.

Sembrava pazzo ma, allo stesso modo, Eddie non l’aveva mai visto più terribilmente lucido di così.

D’improvviso, sembrava invecchiato di cinquant’anni come se tutta la consapevolezza dell’età adulta si fosse abbattuta su di lui in un solo istante anche senza averla vissuta.

“Aveva ragione, sì: sono un mostro e non dovrei starti vicino perché non so cosa fare per tenerti al sicuro, con quell’affare per le strade, e dovrei stare lontano da tutti voi perché ci ho diviso e adesso siamo tutti più deboli e meno forti o cosa cazzo diceva Bev. E per colpa mia potevi morire. E si, potevi prenderti la cazzo di peste là dentro e morire con delle bolle grosse quanto tua madre e non è divertente Eddie, non è divertente perché potevi. Morire. Se non ci fossero stati gli altri saresti morto e io non posso nemmeno pensarci perché se muori tu, io sono solo adesso Eddie e anche se ci fossero gli altri, sarei solo lo stesso, perché non ci sei tu, che sei il mio migliore amico cazzo l’unico che io abbia mai avuto e ci sono gli altri e gli voglio bene, ma poi ci sei tu e io ti voglio bene, certo, ma anche di più, Eddie, io ti voglio più bene del bene e-”

E non aveva pronunciato nessun’altra parola perché, di colpo, si era trovato la bocca occupata da altro.  
Per la precisione, dalle labbra di Eddie che si erano andate a posare sulle sue dopo che, quasi di prepotenza, gli aveva afferrato il viso per tenerlo fermo e si era sporto di botto, rischiando di dargli una testata e di rompergli la faccia.

Era rimasto immobile, incapace di reagire, bloccato sia nei movimenti che nel pensiero, se non per quella piccola parte necessaria a realizzare il contatto caldo e leggermente screpolato fa le loro bocche, tanto leggero quanto potente.

Per qualche secondo, il tempo aveva smesso di scorrere: tutto, attorno a loro, sembrava fermo, immobile, cristallizzato nell’attimo in cui con quel gesto l’avevano fermato.

Persino le cicale sembravano aver smesso di frinire così come le mosche e le zanzare di ronzare, nel rispetto più assoluto di quell’attimo e di quel gesto, come se ambedue fossero sacri.

Finché loro non avessero ripreso a vivere, nemmeno il tempo l’avrebbe fatto.

Eddie lo credeva fermamente e, per tanto, si era trattenuto il più a lungo possibile in quella posizione, con la schiena dolorante appena piegata in avanti, le dita e l’unico palmo disponibile posati sulle sue guance umide di lacrime e calde, gli occhi serrati forte come quando da bambini si esprime un desiderio e si cerca di visualizzarlo dietro le palpebre timorosi che anche solo lasciandolo scorgere per un istante alla realtà esso svanisca e non si avveri; e sopratutto, il naso che sfiorava appena quello altrui e le labbra secche che premevano contro le sue, rese appena più umide dal suo piangere e dal suo continuo blaterare.

Di tutto quel discorso che aveva fatto Richie, poco gli era stato chiaro, ma gli era bastato afferrare il senso generale per decidere che quello era il modo più facile per zittirlo e anche quello che, in fondo, in cuor suo, desiderava usare.

Di primo impatto, la cosa che l’aveva colpito era che Richie aveva ammesso di essere spaventato.

La seconda cosa era che, oltre ad ammetterlo, aveva spiegato che non era spaventato solo e unicamente dalla situazione in cui erano finiti e da It-ragioni ben più che logiche e accettabili per avere paura-ma anzi, quello che gliene faceva maggiormente, per quanto assurdo sembrasse, era il fatto che lui aveva rischiato di morire.

E non era semplicemente il fatto della sua quasi morte ad averlo terrorizzato, ma era l’idea di perderlo che sembrava, per ridicolo suonasse magari ad un orecchio esterno, essere ciò che l’aveva fatto scattare in quello stato di profonda paura.

Il pensiero a posteriori di non aver saputo fare niente mentre lui stava per morire lo tormentava, perché a quanto pareva a detta sua l’unica cosa che aveva saputo fare era stata quella di provare terrore e orrore senza però muoversi per impedire che quella perdita, a suo dire tanto straziante, avvenisse.

Allo stesso modo, era schiacciato del senso di colpa che l’idea di non solo non essere stato in grado di reagire, ma di aver anche separato il gruppo favorendo così quello stesso mostro che tanto odiava, portava con sé.

Richie era distrutto dall’idea che, di fronte a It, era stato inutile.

L’idea di non averlo potuto e poterlo proteggere lo annientava tanto quanto l’idea che lo lasciasse solo.

L’idea che il suo _migliore amico, l’unico che avesse mai avuto _e a cui _voleva più bene del bene_ non facesse più parte della sua vita gli era apparentemente insostenibile, al punto da spingerlo a venire lì, in piena notte, affrontando tutti i rischi che ciò comportava per confessargli, tra le lacrime, insieme ai suoi crimini e alle sue pene, i suoi sentimenti di profondo affetto, mai espressi a parole ma, comunque, già abbastanza chiari ad Eddie perché, in fondo, non erano che gli stessi che lui provava per l’altro.

Perciò, quando l’aveva visto sprofondare sempre di più nel panico che gli faceva alzare la voce e mancare il respiro, non aveva fatto altro che seguire un istinto che nemmeno sapeva di avere, afferrandolo e dandogli un bacio, unico modo che sentiva di avere per zittirlo una volta per tutte.

E difatti, aveva funzionato: Richie era rimasto fermo, immobile e zitto, anche lui catturato in quel secondo messo in pausa del tempo, incapace di pensare a qualcosa che non fossero le dita gentili di Eddie e il gesso freddo sulla sua pelle, il suo respiro caldo che gli sbuffava lentamente contro dal naso, facendolo rabbrividire, e le labbra che continuava a premere contro alle proprie senza fare altro che fosse mantenere quel contatto tanto strano e estraneo quanto incredibilmente confortevole e giusto.

Era stato solo dopo qualche attimo, in cui aveva cercato di memorizzare il più possibile la forma e la sostanza e il gusto delle sue labbra, che Eddie si era tirato indietro, respirando profondamente e aprendo gli occhi, ridando così il via libera al tempo per ripartire.

Aveva trovato Richie davanti a sé, frastornato e zittito ma ancora immobile, appena inclinato in avanti e con la bocca leggermente schiusa; il rossore del suo viso si accompagnava a quello delle sue labbra sempre rosate e i suoi occhi increduli ma stranamente dolcemente socchiusi non avevano mai avuto un’espressione tanto dolce dietro a quelle lenti spesse che sembravano ingrandirli e metterli a nudo senza però farlo davvero.

In quel momento, invece, seppur vestito Richie Tozier era più nudo di quanto fosse mai stato in vita sua, eccetto forse per il momento in cui era venuto al mondo.

Dopo un istante in cui sembrava valutare le sue opzioni, si era leccato lentamente le labbra, raddrizzandosi e guardandolo.

Fuori, le luci dell’imminente alba stavano iniziando a rendere più chiaro il cielo, rischiarando così anche i loro visi, ora più esposti che mai.

Richie l’aveva guardato, Eddie, ma fra tutte le domande che potevano venirgli l’unica che gli uscì fuori fu “Perché?”  
Eddie, del canto suo, aveva scosso le spalle come risposta, come se fosse di poca importanza quel bacio che si erano dati o che, per meglio dire, gli aveva dato-e certo che invece ne aveva, di importanza, perché era il suo primo bacio e perché aveva baciato un ragazzo e perché quel ragazzo era Richie, ma non poteva né voleva soffermarvisi sopra: ora come ora, voleva solo godersi l’idea di averlo fatto-e si era leccato le labbra a sua volta.

“Scusa è che… stavi alzando troppo la voce” aveva detto a mo’ di giustificazione e anche se in parte era vero, non poteva di certo credere che fosse solo quello il motivo.

Richie, comunque, che ci credesse o meno, sembrava averne abbastanza di quella spiegazione perciò, non aveva più detto nulla e aveva solo annuito.

“Ok. Scusa per… aver alzato la voce” aveva quindi mormorato, facendo sorridere Eddie.

“Non fa niente, tanto mia madre russa” aveva risposto, riprendendo la battuta di inizio serata prima di abbassare lo sguardo e mormorare “Comunque, Richie io… tu non sei inutile. È vero, io ho rischiato di morire, ma tutti in realtà l’abbiamo fatto, no? Cioè in realtà chiunque di noi poteva anche pestare un chiodo arrugginito e morire per quello perciò… non è colpa tua se eri spaventato. Lo eravamo tutti, come ha detto Bill. E… non è nemmeno colpa tua se il gruppo si è sciolto” aveva mormorato, giocherellando con le dita di una sua mano che aveva distrattamente preso tra le proprie e che Richie, sorprendentemente, gli aveva lasciato prendere senza protestare “Tu hai ferito Bill, lui ha ferito te e… va bene, succede. Ora siamo divisi ma… io sono sicuro che prima o poi torneremo insieme. E non sei un mostro per aver avuto paura e per… tutto il resto” aveva mormorato, arrossendo appena, incapace di ripetere quello che Richie aveva detto “E per quel che vale…” aveva mormorato poi, guardandolo negli occhi “Richie Tozier, anche tu sei il mio migliore amico”

L’affermazione, stranamente solenne, era rimasta sospesa tra loro per qualche istante prima di venire alleggerita dal sorrisino di Eddie.

“E ti perdono per avermi spaventato a morte prima, stupido che non sei altro. Se lo farai di nuovo però, ti farò schiacciare da mia madre, ti avverto”

A quelle parole, Richie aveva finalmente riso: una risata breve, rapida, ma comunque una risata, cosa che aveva alleggerito il cuore di Eddie.

“Va bene, non lo farò più” aveva promesso Richie “La prossima volta, passo dalla porta”

Si erano guardati un attimo, sorridendosi, nei loro volti una complicità vecchia eppure al contempo tutta nuova.  
Come spesso accade dopo che troppe parole sono state pronunciate, nessuna era più giunta a turbare la quiete per un pezzo.

Erano rimasti lì, a guardare l’alba colorare e illuminare la stanza, rendendola sempre più lontane dalle ombre della notte e facendo iniziare un nuovo giorno, le dita ancora stranamente intrecciate in quel garbuglio che nessuno dei due aveva provato a sciogliere.

Avevano ascoltato il cinguettio degli uccellini sostituirsi al frinire delle cicale e visto le stelle scomparire mano a mano per lasciare spazio a un cielo limpido e senza alcune nube all’orizzonte.

Solo quando la volta celeste si era ormai colorita di un bel rosa dorato, Eddie aveva sospirato, stropicciandosi gli occhi stanchi e brucianti.

“Ora dovrebbe essere sicuro tornare a casa” aveva mormorato, annuendo tra sé e sé “un po’ più di prima, almeno” aveva sospirato poi “Non voglio cacciarti ma-”

“Lo so, lo so. _Mammina ha quasi finito il riposino di bellezza_” aveva risposto Richie, alzando gli occhi al cielo e imitando il tono di sua madre, questa volta quasi con precisione millimetrica.

Era tornato evidentemente in sé, anche se il pallore e i cerchi scuri sotto agli occhi-che nemmeno gli occhiali nascondevano ma che, anzi, risaltavano- misti allo sporco che ancora aveva addosso, non gli conferivano di certo un aspetto sereno e riposato.

Avevano ridacchiato entrambi, alzandosi in piedi lentamente.

Eddie l’aveva accompagnato verso la finestra, guardando criticamente giù, verso il giardino, già vedendosi l’amico col collo rotto “Sicuro che vuoi passare di qui? Posso provare a farti uscire dall’ingresso sul retro se-”

“Nah” l’aveva fermato Richie “Ce la faccio. E poi il tuo corridoio scricchiola peggio di tua madre quando-”

“Va bene, va bene, scendi dalla finestra” gli aveva risposto Eddie, interrompendolo, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Solo allora, quando Richie aveva iniziato a posare un piede sul davanzale e aveva avuto bisogno di ambedue le mani per sostenersi, avevano mollato la presa, anche se a malincuore.

Pochi secondi dopo, la sua sagoma allampanata e smunta era già sparita ma, prima che potesse pentirsene, Eddie si era sporto, richiamandolo.

“Richie” aveva sussurrato, catturando l’attenzione altrui che, già a metà strada e aggrappato al tubo della grondaia, aveva alzato il capo disordinato, guardandolo, strizzando gli occhi da dietro le lenti per vederlo.

“Si?” aveva chiesto, in attesa.

Eddie aveva sorriso, mormorando “Anche io ti voglio bene più del bene” mentre le guance gli si colorivano di rosa acceso come il cielo alle spalle dell’altro.

A quelle parole, Richie aveva sorriso, annuendo.

Pochi istanti dopo, era già in fondo al vialetto e lo salutava alzando la mano prima di correre verso casa sua, immerso nelle chiare e speranzose luci dell’alba.

Lui aveva agitato la propria in risposta e aveva continuato a farlo anche quando Richie aveva smesso di osservarlo, mantenendo il gesto fino a quando la sua sgargiante camicia non era del tutto scomparsa dalla sua vista.

A quel punto, Eddie era rientrato nella sua camera senza curarsi di chiudere né la tenda né la finestra, stendendosi nuovamente a letto mentre uno sbadiglio gli arricciava le labbra che ancora gli formicolavano nella memoria di quel bacio, come se quelle di Richie fossero ancora sulle sue: una sorta di fenomeno degli arti fantasmi, ma molto più piacevole.

E in quel momento, mentre chiudeva finalmente gli occhi e abbandonava dolcemente al sonno le membra e la mente stanca, Eddie, nel suo cuore, era certo di una cosa: non sapeva come, né quando o perché, ma si sarebbero ritrovati, perdonati e riuniti.

E allora, sarebbe andato tutto bene.

**Author's Note:**

> Beh che direbbi. Ecco, sono due scemi. Altro da dire non c'è.  
No, sche.  
Insomma. Ho scritto questa oneshot per rinrgaziare Yems ma in realtà mi sono divertita un sacco a buttarla giù. Spero sia piaciuta anche a voi e se volete dirmi che ne pensate mi farebbe molto piacere!


End file.
